1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to airborne targets, and more particularly, to radar augmentation in the target for reducing target losses due to missile hits.
Airborne targets are in wide use for evaluation of missile performance and for training of firing crews. Since the objective is to hit the target, more direct hits mean greater target losses. In order to decrease these losses, non-flying targets have been towed behind a piloted or drone aircraft, and inexpensive targets have been launched from a carrier aircraft. Also, targets are built to be recovered and re-used.
In the case of targets for missiles guided by radar, the target may be made a minimum size and construction cost, and be equipped with radar augmentation to produce the desired radar return signal to make the missile guidance system track on the target. A passive radar augmenting means such a Luneberg lens, for example, is commonly used in the nose of a target to reflect an augmented radar return signal to a missile approaching from forward of the target. An active radar augmenting system could be used instead, but its cost would obviously be more than a simple passive system. Still it would be advantageous to reduce the overall target losses even further.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,879,999 (to L. S. Marshall) shows an aerial tow target having a (radar) reflector on the extreme tail end of the fuselage, for the purpose of allowing the target to show up better to fighter aircraft approaching from the stern. U.S. Pat. No. 3,685,050 (to V. F. Cartwright) teaches amplifying and returning the signal from a target, utilizing the same antenna. In neither of these patents is there a teaching of retransmitting the signal forward from only the rear or tail of a target.
While it is possible that more pertinent prior art exists, Applicant's search is believed to have been conducted with a conscientious effort to locate and evaluate the most relevant art available at the time, but this statement is not to be construed as a representation that no more pertinent art exists.